Couleur arc-en-ciel
by MichaelPrimeWho
Summary: Bonjour ! Voilà, ma première fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à faire des reviews. Spoilers : Il s'agit d'un prequel de l'histoire-régénération du 6ème Docteur. Si vous voulez avoir la surprise de sa régénération en images, passez votre chemin. Chronologie : Après Trial of a Timelord et avant Time and the Rani Doctor Who appartient à la BBC.


Pour résumer ? Euh...  
La régénération qui a permis la translation du 6ème au 7ème Docteur a toujours été très floue. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il s'est régénéré. Un jour, un fan de Doctor Who a produit une vidéo de cette régénération en introduisant un petit texte qui racontait les raisons de cette régénération. Il m'a donné l'inspiration. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire cette petite fiction en se basant sur son idée. Cette personne m'a autorisée à utiliser son idée.

Je tiens donc à remercier elixaristhedragon sur Youtube et sa vidéo ''Time and the Rani rescored''

* * *

C'était fini, bien fini.

Le Docteur, devant le corps du Valeyard, souriait. Son pire ennemi, enfin, était mort. Mais à quel prix ! Il l'avait payé très cher. L'ultime sacrifice : sa vie.

Le Valeyard avait tué le Docteur mais le Docteur avait tué le Valeyard.

Allait-il se régénérer ? Il ne le savait pas. La régénération est quelque chose de très hasardeux.

Le Docteur se précipita dans le TARDIS. Mel, vêtue d'une chemise rose à rayures verticales blanches et d'un pantalon blanc, se tenait appuyée sur la console, près de l'écran. Le Docteur, haletant, ferma la porte. Il devait faire vite : il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

''Docteur…'' dit Mel avant d'être interrompu par la main levée de son ami.

Elle savait ce qui se passait, elle l'avait vu sur l'écran.

''Allons-nous en d'ici'' dit le Seigneur du Temps.

Après quelques manipulations rapides sur la console, le TARDIS se dématérialisa avec ce bruit si familier aux oreilles du Docteur.

''Il faudrait que je desserre les freins, un de ces jours…si j'en ai l'occasion'' pensait l'extraterrestre aux couleurs multicolores.

Et puis, plus rien, le trou noir.

Mel, qui était du coté opposé de la console par rapport au Docteur, vit ce dernier s'effondrer sur le sol. Mel se précipita et s'installa à son chevet. Elle le secoua légèrement, elle lui tapota la joue. Mais rien ne fit ramener le Docteur à la réalité.

Mel commença à pleurer : le Docteur était mort. Non, pas mort, mais inconscient. Mais ce n'était plus pour longtemps. Les ténèbres l'emportaient, petit à petit.

''Docteur, s'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas seule'' sanglota Mel.

Elle était désespérée. Mais au fond de sa tête, une voix lui disait de ne pas perdre espoir. Elle lui disait : ''Le Docteur ne peut pas mourir maintenant, il va se régénérer. La régénération, n'oublie pas, la régénération'' Mel en avait entendu parler. Quand un Seigneur du Temps vient à mourir, il change d'apparence et revit. Tel un chat. Y avait-il une chance ? Si infime soit-elle ?

Mais elle fut bientôt interrompue dans ses pensées quand une alarme retentit. Mel fit volte-face, se remit debout et vérifia sur la console ce qui clochait, tout en essuyant ses larmes. Analysant chaque voyant, chaque bouton, la rousse fit quasiment le tour de la console et vit finalement un voyant rouge qui clignotait. Elle ignorait ce que l'alarme ou ce que ce témoin voulait dire. Ils prévenaient en fait une attaque imminente. D'instinct, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Mel commençait à avoir peur. Et il y eu le premier choc. Le TARDIS tangua. Mel perdit l'équilibre, poussa un cri, mais parvint à se reprendre. En même temps, un autre voyant se mit à clignoter sur la console et une autre alarme se déclencha, se mixant à la première. Mel ne comprit pas non plus ce deuxième signal. Ici, l'alarme et le témoin annonçaient un atterrissage forcé. La combinaison de ces deux alarmes ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : la personne qui leur tirait dessus voulait les forcer à atterrir sur la planète de son choix. Et rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

Mel paniquait. Le TARDIS était hors de contrôle. Pire, le Docteur était mort et, au fond de son être, Mel le savait, elle l'avait senti, aussi bizarrement que ça puisse paraître. Elle l'appelait, elle hurlait son nom pour le ramener chez les vivants. En vain. '' DOCTEUR, DOCTEUR'' Pendant qu'elle criait, Mel ne se rendit pas compte que la vitesse du TARDIS augmentait. Le TARDIS fonçait sur son objectif. Vite. Très vite. Trop vite. ''DOCTEUR, DOCTE…'' La force de cette vitesse était trop importante pour une humaine Mel s'effondra à son tour.

Et les deux alarmes s'arrêtèrent. Les voyants s'éteignirent. Après tout, à quoi servent ces alarmes et ces voyants si personne n'est là pour les entendre ou pour les regarder.

Mais dans un autre coin du TARDIS, le corps du Docteur fut pris d'un tressaillement, et une chaleur s'en dégagea.

* * *

A l'extérieur du TARDIS, une série de rayons d'énergie touchent le TARDIS pendant son vol. Chaque rayon oblige le TARDIS à changer de direction. Les rayons visent juste et envoient le TARDIS vers une planète. A l'intérieur, le Docteur et Mel sont inconscients. Le vélo d'exercices s'effondre.

Sur la planète, un humanoïde reptilien regarde le ciel. Une sorte d'arc-en-ciel se forme. Et sur sa trajectoire, Le TARDIS apparaît pour atterrir sur un sol rocheux. A l'intérieur, le Docteur et Mel sont toujours inconscients. Les portes s'ouvrent et la Rani entre avec une sorte de pistolet laser.

''Laisse la fille.'', dit la Rani à son serviteur, ''C'est l'homme que je veux. Porte-le jusqu'à mon laboratoire''

La Rani se retire. Une énorme créature poilue entre, se dirige vers le Docteur, et le retourne sur le dos. Son visage n'est pas visible, il est remplit de lumière blanche. Après quelques secondes, au lieu d'un grand homme blond aux cheveux bouclés, un petit homme aux cheveux bruns est allongé sur le sol du TARDIS.


End file.
